The Complicated Life of Glory and Moonwatcher
by Awesome and Ahmazing
Summary: Two epic authors, 'Awesome' and 'Ahmazing', come together... 'Awesome' is Glory and 'Ahmazing' is Moon... what will happen in their crazy life running a talk/reality tv show together? Fabulous adventures await!
1. Chapter 1a: Discussing Deathbringer

CHAPTER ONE

Sorry for any random OOC-ness! ;) - Sushi Chefs

Maximum capacity of dragon audience: 150

 _In a beautiful pavilion in the lush green forests of a jungle in Southern Pyrrhia, two lovely dragon queens were putting the finishing touches on their glittering scales. Queen Glory of the Rainwings had turned her scales a stunning black and a glowing yellow for no apparent reason (it reminded a watching Kinkajou of both a bumblebee and the results when Peril sat on half a lemon), while the newly appointed Queen Moonwatcher of the Nightwings was polishing the already-pristine silver teardrop-shaped scales on the corners of her large, innocent eyes._

 _Before long, Deathbringer flew up to the two queens, holding out a sequined microphone for Glory and a shimmering microphone for Moon. "Is it time?" Moon asked, her voice thick with apprehensiveness and excitement. Deathbringer solemnly nodded, but burst into laughter at the sight of Glory's scales. "What?" Glory snapped, annoyed. "I think I'm making a bold fashion statement." But when Deathbringer finally turned his back, she surreptitiously changed into a pelt of shimmery, dreamy turquoise that shifted and floated into different shades of blue in the brilliant sunlight._

 _Cheering, the large audience of dragons of all the different tribes waited impatiently for the vine curtains to be lifted and for the co-hostesses of "The Complicated Life of Queen Glory and Queen Moonwatcher" to emerge. When they finally pushed their snouts out, strutting to take their places in matching chairs, the crowd went wild, screaming their names and throwing mangoes into the air (wait what?)._

 _Blowing air-kisses, Glory and Moon spun around in their chairs, waiting for the dragons of all different tribes to calm down. The two dragons smiled indulgently at the fans and the conspicuously large posters that read "MARRY ME" and "I HATE THIS SHOW" and "BUY THE NEW FRUIT - APPLES, AT ARIZONA'S FRUIT STAND IN POSSIBILITY". After exchanging a knowing look, Moonwatcher cleared her throat and held up her microphone. The camera-dragon, Umber, panned in to a close-up of her face. Across Pyrrhia, dragons in every tribe sat glued to their magical mass-animus-enchanted broadcasting mirrors. Literally. You see, as a prank, Anemone had also mass-enchanted them to be glued to the mirrors._

 _Anyways, the show started:_

Moon: Welcome to the Moonwatcher Show of Ahmazingness, where I discuss everything important.

Audience: *looks at each other quizzically*

Glory: You can't discuss anything by yourself... Plus you forgot to include me! And anyways, it's called "The Complicated Life of Queen Glory and Queen Moonwatcher", not the Moonwatcher Show of Ahmazingness.

Moon: Whatever.

Glory: So, I'mma gonna describe what we do. So, recently, to update all you dragons who have been hiding under rocks for the last year or so, the Nightwings have elected Queen Moonwatcher here to be their queen. Yep, you heard me. The Nightwings have gone democratic! And a good thing for them, too! Let's get a round of applause!

Audience: *begins dubiously clapping unenthusiastically*

Moon: Anywho, this show has two parts. Everyday, Glory and I are gonna discuss some topic or do something in a talk show style live mirrorvision broadcast. Then, cameras are going to follow us around all day documenting what we do.

Glory: So, the second part is like reality tv. You get to see: "The Complicated Life of Queen Glory and Queen Moonwatcher!"

*bursts of confetti and canned applause show up everywhere*

Moon: Today we are discussing Deathbringer's skill level as an assassin and a bodyguard! And I say, it sure is great.

Glory: Well, _I_ say that he really needs to change his definition of "protecting." Stalking does _not_ mean defending! And I have a feeling he's only stalking me because he thinks it's fun. That's not a very good bodyguard, in my opinion.

Moon: What does our audience say about Deathbringer's skill level on being a bodyguard?

Audience: BOOOOOOOOOO!

Kelp the Seawing: Eh mediocre I guess.

Prism the Rainwing: What do you mean, mediocre? Did you see him swooping in to save the day at that volcanic island? *sighs*

Audience: *screams, giggles, and makes "ooh" sounds*

Sage the Sandwing: You can't be in love with him right?

Crimson the Skywing: I SHIP PRISMBRINGER!

Audience: *gasps in shock*

Prophet: That is even worse than Glorybringer! And Deathbringer is a traitor! I don't ship Glorybringer! I... *mystical tones* ... forsee... that... bad things happen! If... Glory... bringer... exists!

Prism: Well that's why I ship Prismbringer!

Majority of Audience:: Boo Prismbringer! Yes Glorybringer! Glorybringer for the win!

Prism and Crimson: Prismbringer!

Other dragons: Dude what... they're both rainwings who cares who goes with which? I mean they're all lazy fruit eaters right? *nearly encounters a painful venom experience*

Moon: I know I'm totes being OOC! Isn't that great? Usually I would never be this outgoing, but whatevs. The rules are totes up to the authoresses of this fanfic, obvi.

Glory: Oh my three moons, Moon, you can't just assume that about the rules.

Moon: Like, seriously? You did not just say that. Oh no you didn't!

Glory: Oh yes I did!

Moon: *snaps talons*

Glory: *snaps talons*

Camera dragon (Umber): May we resume some manner of normalcy? Or I will cancel this show!

Prism: Yeah you should! Unless we do Prismbringer.

Glory: All right, all right, all right. We're getting off track here! We can discuss this whole disgusting ship name later, but right now we're discussing _Deathbringer_. Not Prismbringer.

Prism: But... *whines*

Glory: No buts. So who here would like to give a short paragraph on their opinion of Deathbringer's skills?

Kinkajou: MEEEEEE! Okay so he's not a very colorful or happy looking dragon like the rainforest dragons should be, and he doesn't seem to like eating fruit and ...(fifteen minutes later)... he totally is cool besides from everything I just said. Thanks! *bows dramatically*

Glory: Please limit the amount of sentences please...

Sage: Well technically it was just two sentences. A really long run-on sentence and an incomplete sentence at the end.

Glory: *glares* Who called the grammar police?

*several dragons in audience look at each other knowingly*

Kelp: My turn. Like I said before, he is mediocre at best, if not totally incapable of being any sort of protection. From past experiences and what I have heard, he is more likely to kill you than your attacker. So his aiming skill may need some improvement, but those sharp metal discs are a great choice of weaponry.

Glory: Next?

Prophet: I still believe that he is only okay if he follows a certain ship called Prismbringer. Otherwise he will cause unforetold doomsday and destruction! With his other unacceptable mate... *sideways look at Glory* ... yeah. That's about it.

Crimson: TOTAL AGREEMENT HERE! If Glorybringer becomes official... that would be horrible!

Prism: New besties, Prophet and Crimson? Together we shall make Prismbringer... and actual thing!

Sage: Technically it already is. Just that not many smart dragons will acknowledge that.

Prism: I acknowledge it! I totally acknowledge it! I definitely acknowledge... wait... does that mean I'm not smart! YIKES! *goes crazy*

Sage: I think that shipping Deathbringer with another crazy dragon will end in disaster. He needs a stern and helpful dragon to keep him in check. I vote Glorybringer!

Moon: So this went from assessing his skills to shipping him with other dragons! Awesome!

Glory: That should totally be our show! Glorybringer for the win!

Camera dragon (Umber): Glorybringer, 2! Prismbringer, 1!

Silvia the Icewing: I ship Silviabringer!

Crimson and Prophet: I ship Prismbringer!

Umber: Glorybringer, 2! Prismbringer, 3! And a new ship, Silviabringer, 1!

Kelp: Glorybringer. It sounds more reasonable you know? I agree with Sage *loving expression on face* she's so smart...

Kelp's four younger sisters: Glorybringer!

Crimson's older sister: Glorybringer. Sorry Crimson but you always had a bad opinion.

Umber: Glorybringer, 7! Prismbringer, 3! Silviabringer, 1!

Audience: *distorted yelling continues*

XX PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT XX

PLEASE STAND BY WHILE SHIPPING WARS CONTINUE

*STATIC*

Umber: The final numbers are:

Glorybringer, 131! Prismbringer, 10! Silviabringer, 3! Deary (Also Deathbringer and Glory), 8!

 _After the craziest five hours of their lives, Glory and Moon sat tiredly in their chairs, waiting for the Jungle Fire Department to finish hosing down the riotous crowd._

" _If this is what the talk show is going to be like, I really can't wait for the reality show to start filming," Moon remarked._

 _She and Glory turned to the cameras: "That's it for the talk show today, Pyrrhia! The reality show part is airing tomorrow, so stay tuned!"_

 _More canned applause and confetti burst into existence as the two co-hostesses turned around and walked like fashionistas, all the way back into the screened safety of their tented preparation pavilion._

" _Awesome and amazing, out!" cried Glory from behind the cloth curtains._

" _PEACE OUT, PYRRHIA!" yelled Moon._

" _That was cheesy," Glory muttered, not knowing that her microphone was picking up everything she said._


	2. Chapter 1b: Part 1: Moonwatcher's Vision

CHAPTER ONE (B) Part 1

Sorry for any random OOC-ness! Hope you enjoy, and we WILL update next Wednesday! ;) - Sushi Chefs

"WELCOME TO… THE COMPLICATED LIFE OF GLORY AND MOONWATCHER!" a dramatic voice boomed. The mirrors' screens were all dark. Suddenly, lights flashed, and Umber, the camera dragon who was flying in midair, swooped down to focus on two dragonesses and a dark dragon trailing after.

"Deathbringer... stop following us!" yelled the first dragon, which all the glued-to-mirrorscreen dragons identified as Glory. "Stalker," she muttered under her breath. Moon just giggled and nudged Glory. (The glued-to-mirrorscreen dragons all tried to shout at Deathbringer for ruining the show's start but their snouts were unfortunately stuck.)

Umber, the head camera dragon, finally spoke: "Starting from now, our lovely queens of the rainforest will be going along with their daily lives, and we, the camera dragon crew, will split into groups, follow them along, and stream live!"

Under her breath, Glory angrily murmured, "Yeah, great, it'll be SO easy to act normal when five creepy dragons are trailing after me and broadcasting everything I do to the whole world!"

"It's a totally awesome chance for you to shine! And be famous!" one of the crew said enthusiastically.

Moon seemed nervous. "What if I trip and fall flat on my face?" she exclaimed, backing up anxiously. She trod on a random OC camera dragon's tail. "Ouch!" he yelped, which caused Moon to panic, jump forward, slip on a leaf, and fall flat on her face. (The crowds of dragons watching at home laughed uproariously while a blushing Moon got to her feet and apologized.)

Without further ado, the dragons all split up and began to go about their daily routines.

The first thing that Glory did each morning was go for a brief flight around the rainforest, surveying her queendom and ensuring that all was well. She immediately took off, not bothering to wait for neither the scrambling camera dragons nor a frantic Deathbringer and his bodyguard team. Breathing in the fresh, humid morning air, Glory sighed happily.

She wove between tree branches, saying good morning to the sloths and other rainforest animals, and used her prehensile Rainwing tail to swing up above the canopy. By this time, most of the camera dragons were tangled in the depths of the rainforest, except for one young Nightwing dragonet.

"Wonderful," she remarked. "I absolutely _love_ it when noisy dragons follow me on my private morning flight."

Flaring her wings, Glory turned into a fierce-looking Icewing. The sun lit up her transformed scales, which glittered dangerously, and she spun around to snarl at the dragonet. He yelped in fear and dropped his camera before fainting. Smirking, Glory caught it - the camera, not the fainting, falling dragonet. She began filming her surroundings.

"Glory's tour of the rainforest!" she announced proudly. "Over here we have the sky! And over here, we have more sky! And this is my tail!" Turning the lens of the camera towards herself, she made an exaggerated, super wide smile. "And this..." she paused for dramatic effect. "Is me!"

 _Some attempted cheering from the glued-to-mirrorscreen dragons came out as strangled choking noises since their snouts were firmly stuck._

Meanwhile, Queen Moonwatcher was listening to the complaints of the Nightwings, as well as several of the Rainwings.

"Queen Moonie!" a two-year-old Nightwing dragonet complained. "The sky isn't dark enough! Can you fix that?"

"Aww, you cute little dragonet, the problem will fix itself in two hours! When the sun sets! Then it will be dark!"

"ME! WANTS! IT! DARK! NOWWWW!" the dragonet screamed, running up to stomp on Moon's tail. Tears were flying out of his eyes by now. "I'm gonna keep stomping on your tail until it's dark!" he announced, cheerfully bouncing up and down.

Wincing, Moon blinked back the pain in her eyes. "Uhhh… security! Deathbringer! Where are you when I actually need you?" she grumbled to herself, yanking her tail back from the seemingly insane dragonet.

Suddenly, Deathbringer flew in grumbling. "Come on, I was just following - I mean protecting - Queen Glory!"

"Please drag him out?" Moon tried to ask politely, gesturing towards the little Nightwing. "We're being filmed here."

"Film?! Yes, finally on screen!" Deathbringer looked proud of himself.

"Yes, but… the dragonet?" Moon pleaded.

"You called security on a two-year-old dragonet?!" Deathbringer exclaimed, incredulous. "He's so young and tiny!"

The dragonet looked furious. "I! AM! VERY! OLD! YOU CAN'T! SAY! I'M YOUNG AND TINY!" He launched himself at Deathbringer's face and began clawing.

"OWWWWW!" Deathbringer yelled. "SECURITY! HELP! SOS!"

"You _are_ security," Moon sighed. "Deal with this yourself! By the way, Deathbringer, I think you should dump him somewhere dark so he won't complain. NEXT!"

Still yowling in pain, Deathbringer stumbled out of the tent, wearing a very fashionable, trendy Nightwing-dragonet-shaped ski mask.

 _Attempted cheering again ensued from the glued dragons. They were all hoping to buy this new product, a very cutesy (but painful-looking) fashion statement._

An elderly Rainwing came in next. "Queen Glory, why did you choose black scales today? You know how ugly they look. Honestly, you like a Nightwing! I don't know why they chose a queen with such bad fashion sense. It obviously doesn't make sense to look like an atrocious _Nightwing_ in such a bright and cheerful environment as the jungle!"

"I'm Queen Moonwatcher..." Moon tried to explain.

"Spoonwasher? Three moons, your parents had horrible naming sense!" the most-likely-deaf-and-slightly-blind dragon cried out in alarm. Then she got into a battle stance clumsily. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO QUEEN GLORY!" Then she toppled over.

"Jungle Department of the Elderly?" Moon wearily called. Several Rainwings instantly appeared and dragged the unconscious elder away.

"Next!" Moon called. "If all the requests are going to be like this..." she muttered.

Allure, a Rainwing member of the Sloth Regulation Department, entered.

"Your Other Majesty!" Allure called. "The usually peaceful Carnivorous Sloth-Eating Slugs are starting to attack dragons! I'd tell the Dragon Welfare Department, but they know, like, nothing about the Carnivorous Sloth-Eating Slugs!" she sounded hysterical.

"Calm down okay? We can wait for Glory to come back and discuss this together. Meanwhile, we can just..."

Suddenly, Moon's eyes went blank and she stared off into the distance. The camera dragons exchanged confused looks. What was the dragon queen doing?

A few minutes later, she screamed, flailing about. "Agh! No! Glory, stop attacking me! I don't know what's happening either! I can explain!" she yelled. Staggering around, Moon collapsed finally onto the floor.

"Um... Jungle Department of the... er... queens?" Allure asked weakly.

"So… I heard you had a vision," Glory noted, touching down lightly beside Moon. "What happened? More death prophecies? Terror? Thunder and earth-scorching?"

"No…" murmured Moon wretchedly. She added in a horrified whisper, "Worse!"

Glory sat down to listen, and Moon began:

"You attacked me!" she cried.

"What!" Glory exclaimed. "I would never do that."

"That's what I saw though..." Moon trailed off quietly.

"Maybe I was being controlled by animus magic!" Glory looked alarmed.

"No, no…" Moon trailed off again. "I'm so sorry! I don't understand why! Do you like Deathbringer?"

"WHAT?" Glory gasped. "Why would you ask that? I don't! Why? What have you heard? Have dragons been saying that? Does it look like that? WAIT! HAVE YOU BEEN READING MY MIND? Why am I panicking? I should just stop talking."

 _The Super Awesome and Amazing Group for Filming Everything Glory and Moonwatcher (SAAGFEGGM, or Camera Crew) all looked at each other meaningfully.  
_ "Glorybringer!" they were all whispering 'quietly' to each other. "I SO ship it!"

Glory growled at them and they all shut up, but the occasional "Glorybringer!" was still heard from a certain bright pink dragon. Named Jambu.

"Well," Moon said, "In the vision I was sitting at a romant- um… like… at a dinner table with candles and stuff… um… opposite… uh… Deathbringer… and… um… angrily saying something to him… in like… a joking way… and… then you… came and… attacked me?"

"WHAT?" Glory said. "How could you betray me like that? You know I-"

The SAAGFEGGM and Jambu held their breath. Moon also waited with bated breath for the moment of truth.

"Never mind," Glory hastily amended. "AWWWW!" the Camera Crew cried out.

However, Glory seemed incredibly hurt, furious, and miserable.

"Glorybringer, Glorybringer!" the pink dragon kept chanting. The whole Camera Crew began to chant, and dragons outside started screaming "Glorybringer" at the top of their lungs. Most of the ones who weren't glued-to-mirrorscreen ones were, at least. Prophet and Crimson were sadly unable to be heard in the group of dragons outside.

Through a haze of tears, Glory ran out of sight. "Don't anybody dare follow me!" she screamed. "I have to think!"

The camera crew finally looked at each other, and sat silently. "Glorybringer!" Pink Dragon sang. Everyone glared at him.

Moon gazed forlornly after Glory. "No, wait! Glory! It's alright! I didn't read your mind! I would never betray you like that! _I don't know what the vision was about either!_ "

But Glory was already out of sight.


	3. Sorry, this isn't a real chapter

Hello audience!

I'm the Ahmazing Moonwatcher. Sorry for not updating today, but after several people/dragons have pointed this out to us, we have decided that we need to rewrite our first chapter. In the future we might post another version with script format to Wattpad, but the Awesome Glory and I haven't decided yet.

Also, we need to study for finals and work on our English essays.

Also, we're going to Great America tomorrow on an end-of-the-year school trip so YAY!

We're really sorry for not updating today. Really. We will update as soon as possible.


End file.
